<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nice best friend by KellyMichiels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679769">nice best friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyMichiels/pseuds/KellyMichiels'>KellyMichiels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyMichiels/pseuds/KellyMichiels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine your best friend and norman reedus were a couple but werent suppose to in the first place. you and him were</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nice best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>y/n means your name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You saw your best friend and norman having a fight. You thought to yourself better not get in the way and as you wanted to leave, norman stopped you. <br/>"Hey (y/n) are you going somewhere?" You couldnt take your eyes of him but you knew he was off limits and shook away your thoughts. "Euhm yeah i'm going to the market? Why?" "I wanna get outta here for a while. We just had a huge fight about something and i'm fucking pissed." You thought he should stay and work it out but something inside you wanted him to come with you. "Yeah you can come with me."</p><p>Norman and you were having a great time. You sat in a coffeeshop together and got curious. He was also staring at you the entire time and you started to get uncomfortable. "I dont wanna be nosy but what did you guys fight about?" He looked nervous. "About you." You gasped. "Me? Why? What did i do?" He sighed. "I like you (y/n) and for a while now. Thats what i was trying to say to her and she freaked out saying that you dont like me and that you're just pretending to for her." You were shocked. Why would she say that. She knew how much you liked him from the start. "Not like you? For some reason she's lying. As a matter of fact, i liked you from the first moment i saw you in that bar, but you decided to hook up with my best friend and i respected that." He chuckled. "You got to be kidding me. She told me that night that you werent interested in me. I asked her about you." Your blood started to boil. "Why would she do that?" He scoffed. "Probably jealous and she knew you would never break your friendship, but she isnt the one i want. Its you and it has always been you." I blushed. "So what happens next?" He bit his lip. "What i should have done the night in the bar." You smiled and he came closer and kissed you. You have wanted this moment for so long. You 2 broken the kiss and looked at eachother. "She's so going to have to pack her shit out of my house." You told him and he laughed. "Hell's gonna break loose." You scoffed. "Yep and hell is ME." You pull him closer and passionately kissed him again.</p><p>You came back to your house with norman and she could almost kill you with her eyes. You both had decided to play her game for a while and act that nothing happened. You wanted her to come clean and then humiliate her.<br/>"Norman where the hell have you've been?" "I went for a walk. Or cant i even do that?" She scoffed. "What with her?" You chuckled. "No we just came home together. I went to the market. You guys are clearly having issues but dont include me in it okay." He winked at you and decided to draw her out. "Yeah issues with you." he spat. You saw her eyes widening. "What do you mean me? What the fuck did i do?" You saw her getting nervous. "Norman maybe we should just talk in private." He scoffed. "No lets talk here. Lets set something straight right now." You were having a blast with this. "What's your problem with me (y/n)?" You raised your brows. "Problem with you? I dont have a beef with you." She was almost pissing her pants. "She told me you dont like me. You only doing it because i'm with her." You looked at her in surprise. "I have never said that. Why would you say that?" You asked looking at her. You were curious what she was gonna tell him. "You cant remember the first night i brought him home. You told me that you didnt want him around the house." Yeah you asked her to have some respect for her, because you liked him and it hurt having him around. "Wow are we really gonna go there. You know why i said that. Stop lying. You knew that i liked him from the moment i saw him in that bar. I went to the toilet and when i came back you told me he asked you out. That was my cue to back off and i did and now you are talking bad shit about me. I had enough." He had to hold back his smile. "You know what. Forget it. I'm not in the mood." You left and you could hear your best friend calling for you but you didnt look back.</p><p>That night norman came into your room. "Hey is it safe to come in." You smiled and tapped on the empty spot into your bed. He laid down next to you and started to kiss you. "From one bed to another huh?" You said to him. "We never had sex you know." That surprised you. "Wait what? You're telling me that you guys never did it. Seriously?" He laughed. "No never. I always thought that about you and you never left my mind. I didnt wanna have sex with her. She was getting mad lately about it and thats why you came up." You chuckled. "Wow she really is a liar. She told me that you guys always have steamy hot sex and that you show every corner of the room." He laughed so hard and you punched him. "Hey thats not funny. It hurt my heart hearing that. I always wished it was me instead of her." He grabbed your face and looked straight in your eyes. "Ready to get her back?" You scoffed. "Hell yeah." He kissed you firmly on the lips. Then went to your neck and pulled at the hem of your shirt. You took it off. He rubbed you breasts and squeezed your nipples. It was an awesome feeling that he finally touched you. Knowing they had never did this, made you feel special. He went further down to your panties and looked up to you for permission. You bit your lip and nodded. He removed your underwear and started to rub your sensitive spot with his rough fingers. You moaned and bit your lip hard. If it wasnt enough him fingering you he started to use his mouth aswel. "Oh norman dont stop." You knew you were building up. You released all over him. He smiled and came up to your lips letting you taste yourself. You were ready for him. You pushed against him to tell him that. He took if his boxers and lined himself in front of your entrance. He slid in and held there for a moment so you could adjust to his size. "Damn your tight." He smiled and kissed you. Once you were used to it he started to move his hips. It was a sensational feeling. You had sex before but never like this. He trusted in and out of you with firm force. You loved it and were getting close again. "I'm getting close babygirl." You chuckled. "Yeah me too. Harder dont stop please." A few more hard trusts and you both came undone. You laid there in eachothers arms. "Wow that was amazing." He chuckled. "Yeah sexual frustration building up from watching you passing me in those short shorts everyday." You chuckled. "Wow i would like to see her face tomorrow morning when i talk to her about the steamy sex i had." He laughed. "Cant wait" he kissed me and we fell asleep. </p><p>you walked into the kitchen in the morning and you made some coffee. your friend came in and she was smiling. "hey girl wow i heard some sounds coming from your room last night. had a visitor?" you chuckled at the thought you were sleeping with norman. "yeah had my eye on this guy for some time know and it just happened." She chuckled. "I could hear you guys all the way to my room. Is he hot?" You smiled. "Yep the most handsome guy i have ever seen and he's huge. The most gorgeous blue eyes i have ever seen. Best sex i have ever had." Her jaw dropped open. "Damn i want to meet this guy. He sounds awesome." You thought to yourself 'you have no idea'. "So where's norman?" You asked out of curiosity. "Dont know. He stormed of last night. Havent seen him." You smiled inside. "Didnt work it out huh? Still dont know why you'd lie about me like that. You knew i liked him." She sighed. "I just didnt want him to know that you liked em." You frowned. "Why not its not important. He picked you not me right?" She was getting nervous. "Yeah i just didnt want him to get the wrong idea of you. Like mixed signals or something." You were surprised that the bitch was still making excuses right in your face. You got a text message from norman who was still in your room. <br/>'Hey babygirl. You left so early. Having fun with your best friend? Xxx<br/>You smiled at his text and your friend saw it. "Is it him? You are so head over heels by your smile." You blushed. "Yeah its him. And mind your business." She chuckled. You decided to text him back. <br/>'Hey handsome. She still lying to my face. I'm getting tired of it. Told her that i had the best sex ever and that your huge. Xxx'<br/>You got a text back most instantly. <br/>'How about we surprise her by me coming into the room half naked. Xxx'<br/>You giggled and your friend was watching you.<br/>'Yep sounds great.xxx'<br/>You were smirking and wanted to see her face when she found out it was norman. "Your about to see him. He's coming to the kitchen." She gazed me "He's still here? Well i'm curious." She waited and when she saw him her eyes widened. "What the fuck is this? Where did you come from?" She asked him. "From my girlfriends room." He came up and kissed you. "Are you cheating on me with her?" You chuckled. "Its not exactly cheating when he wasnt yours in the first place now is it." She got mad. "I cant believe you would do this to me. I'm your best friend. You dont do that to best friends." She spat. "Well best friends dont lie to eachother either or manipulate to get what they want. Your still denying what you did." She raised a brow at you. "I didnt do anything. You slept with my man. You're the one that did something wrong." You chuckled again. "Well you were right about one thing though. He's good in bed. The things that this man can do. Its almost a shame for women not knowing." Norman was smiling. "Oh but thats right. You dont know. You havent slept with him. Another thing you had lied about." She had tears in her eyes. "You know what i'm done. You know what a front door is right. Dont let it hit you on the way out. You have until the end of the day to pack your shit and get out of my house." She gasped. "Wait what you cant kick me out. I have no place to go." You chuckled. "You should have thought of that before you lied to me for the last three years but i think its already longer then that. Did your mom even kick you out or was that also a lie?" She scoffed. "Ofcourse that was a lie. I just wanted to live with you to because you knew cute guys." You huffed. "Wow this conversation keeps getting better. You know what you have until six to get your shit after that i'm gonna throw everything out." She sighed. "Fine i'll be glad to be out of here anyway. I was getting tired living with a ugly fat girl." Norman scoffed. "Hey watch it now. This girl is the most gorgeous girl i have ever seen. I'm so happy i've waited for her instead of sleeping with you. Fucking her was awesome and when you are finally gone, i'm gonna take her in every corner of this house. Ramming my huge dick inside of her tight walls. Enjoying the sensation of her collapsing between orgasms that i'm giving her. That she screams out my name making me cum hard deep inside her wet dripping pussy and all that without us even thinking about you." You laughed so hard with him humiliating her. "Wow how's that for a goodbye present love." You took normans hand and left with him to your room again waiting for the bitch to leave.</p><p>the end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>